


Aiko!

by vanilla_rain



Series: dr oneshots >:) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 1 am writing timeeeeee hadkj, Fluff, Its my fic I can do what I want, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, e - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_rain/pseuds/vanilla_rain
Summary: hahaaaaaa soudam at 1 am lets goooo B)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi (Implied), Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: dr oneshots >:) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117727
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Aiko!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear i'm working on my fuyudam story gimme time ljdflk

“Dad!”

Gundham turns, surprised as his kid practically leaps at him, making him stumble. His arms wrap around her, messy hair falling in his face.

“Ah-! Aiko!” He yelps, looking down at the small girl in bewilderment. “Where have you been?! I was looking everywhere for you!” He crouches, checking the 8 year old over for any sign of injury. They were at a store, currently, and she’d wandered away while he was looking for some sort of replacement for their car. He didn’t know what he’d do with it, of course, he was planning to either look it up or call a professional to help with their now broken down vehicle.

..Now that he thought about it, he should’ve just done that first.

The girl grinned, before turning and racing off again. Gundham stood, following her frantically, scared to lose her once again. She turned a corner, and he followed, only to run smack into someone.

They were both knocked over, Gundham landing with a surprised huff. A voice - a very familiar one - growled and yelled at him. “Hey! Watch where you’re goin’!”

Tanaka’s head snapped up, his gaze landing on the very noticeable pink hair of the man in front of him. His eyes trailed down, meeting the shocked ones of Kazuichi Souda. There was a moment of surprised silence, before Kazuichi let out a disbelieving laugh, reaching out a hand to him. Gundham took it hesitantly, Kaz speaking quickly.

“Holy shit!” Tanaka internally cringed at the language. “‘S that you, Tanaka??”

The former Ultimate Mechanic looked him up and down, his grin shark-like as it always had been. “Ya look like shit, dude.”

Gundham squinted at him, about to respond, when Aiko squeezed her way in between them, looking eagerly up at her father. “Dad! It’s that guy in your picture book!”

Kazuichi looked shocked, gaze flitting between the two before landing once more on Gundham. “Y-You gotta kid?!” He smacked a hand over his mouth, realizing how openly he’d cursed in front of said child.

“Ah..” Gundham smiled, glad he hadn’t questioned the “picture book” part. “Yes..? Her name is-”

“I wanna tell him!” Aiko complained, cutting him off before turning to look up at the mechanic. “I’m Aiko Tanaka! It’s nice to meet you, sir!” She grinned cutely, making Kazuichi internally coo.

Kaz chuckled, crouching down and holding a hand out to her. “The name’s Kazuichi Souda! I’m an old friend of your dad, heh, nice to meet you too!”

He stood once more after she shook his hand, returning his attention to Gundham. He nudged him mischievously, noting how Gundham flinched at the action, yet did not complain as boisterously as he usually would. “Man, so that’s why you’ve been neglecting us! You’ve been stealin’ away with some girl! Who's the lucky chic?”

“O-Oh, uh..” Gundham glanced away nervously, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “We.. She’s not.. ‘in the picture’ anymore.. i-if you get what I’m saying? She hasn’t been for a few months.. Uhm, that’s the entire reason I’m in the area at all..!” He was not going to mention exactly  _ why _ he’d been ‘neglecting’ his old class, not with Aiko listening. She still got rather sad when her mother was mentioned, though not for the reasons one may usually think.

Kazuichi blinked, eyes widening. “Oh! Sorry for bringin’ it up, then! Didn’t mean to make you like, uncomfortable or anything, hah..”

“No, it’s fine! You couldn’t have known. E-Either way, I’m just here for a few things, so..” Gundham had half a mind to ask Kazuichi to help with his car, but he didn't want to burden the guy.

“Oh yeah?” Kazuichi easily took the out, but did not leave him alone as he attempted to back away from his old classmate. Instead, he followed, helping Gundham a bit by making sure Aiko was in front of them and in eyesight. “Whatcha lookin for?”

“Ah..” He wrung his wrist. “I.. don’t know? Originally I was going to look for a part to fix my vehicle but, u-uhm.. It.. slipped my mind to check what was wrong.”

Kazuichi stared at him like he was dumb, which honestly Gundham couldn’t deny. “Uh, isn’t that the whole point of finding something to fix your car? Knowing the problem?”

Gundham sighed mutely, turning an annoyed glare to him. “Well,  _ yes _ , I know  _ that _ . I-I just forgot! Somehow! Don’t look at me like that!” He complained as the mechanic’s expression was turning to one of amusement, his lips pursing to conceal a laugh.

Finally he broke, cackling in glee at his hardship. Gundham pouted and Aiko, seeing her father distressed, quickly got on Kaz’s case.

“Hey! Don’t make fun of Dad!” She scolded, comically shaking a finger at him. Kazuichi only laughed harder, doubling over slightly. Gundham and Aiko both stopped, glaring at him with twin gazes of exasperation. 

“Are you done?” Gundham huffed as Kazuichi recovered, standing up fully and trailing after them again, realizing that Aiko was discreetly steering them towards the candy aisle. He snickered more to himself, disguising it as his leftover giddiness so as to not alert Gundham of their destination.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grinned at the former Ultimate, placing his hands behind his head, shooting Aiko a discreet glance and winking at her. Upon noticing, she realized his distraction and continued leading them, Kazuichi following her. Gundham was just trailing after them, unknowingly falling right into their trap.

“Say, you think I could help?” Kaz offered, the breeder looking at him in shock.

“N-No I couldn’t possibly ask you to-!”

“You aren’t asking, I’m offering dude. ‘Sides, it gives you an excuse to have a cute guy fixin’ your car, maybe drive you home~?” He flirted playfully. It had been a while since he’d come to terms with his ‘bisexual-ness.’ He’d accepted it maybe three years ago when he realized that he found Hajime - his soul friend - extremely cute and tried to tell him. Things were a little awkward between them at first, but after they both experimented and talked things out they both realized how not-straight the both of them were.

Gundham, as expected, flushed up to the tips of his ears, shaking his head vehemently and stammering. Kazuichi had to admit, now that he was seeing the way he got flustered so easily, he could see Sonia’s appeal. It was cute.

“Ah-! No no, Aiko-! A-And it’s late- You really d-don’t have to-! N-Not to say you aren’t, uh, g-good-’looking, but-!”

“Oh, so I’m good-looking to you?” He teased, pressing himself up against the flustered man's side and cooing. “Awww, Tanakaaa~!”

Gundham whined, hiding his face in his scarf, a habit that didn’t seem to have left him. Kazuichi laughed again, spying Aiko quickly turning a corner and leading Gundham after her.

When Gundham peeked out of his scarf to see where they had turned, his face turned pale immediately, and he turned another glare to Kazuichi. He smiled innocently as Aiko instantly went for some large bags of candies, running towards Gundham and bouncing excitedly.

“Dad! Dad! Let’s get some of these! We’re running out of snacks anyways!” She giggled, shoving the bags in his hands. He sighed helplessly, checking over the bags then looking her in the eyes. 

“..Alright, Aiko. But only one.” She drooped, but Gundham stood firm. “So choose. If you don’t fuss.. I may get you a drink as well.”

She instantly brightened at that, and grabbed the bags, observing them quietly before choosing one and putting the rest back. Kazuichi smiled at the interaction, picking out some of his own favorite candies as they began to walk out of the aisle. Before they could get out of his sight, he grabbed the other ones Aiko had wanted and mixed them with his own, running to catch up with them. When he did, he caught Aiko's eye, and revealed the bags, making her eyes light up. She smiled discreetly at him as he hid the bag’s labels with his arms, rushing up to her father and taking his hand while they approached the register. Kazuichi went to the self-checkout, promising to meet them outside once he was done scanning.

He ran out quickly, fulfilling his promise as he found them waiting outside, Gundham sipping quietly on an energy drink as Aiko munched on her sweets. He rushed over to them, smiling. “Yo! You guys ready?”

“..Ready?”

“Y’know, for me to take a look at your car? I have my tools and a few parts in my truck, so I can run a quick check and fix it if it needs anything.”

“Oh, uh..” Gundham seemed surprised, then guilty. “Apologies, my friend, but my vehicle.. Isn’t here..?”

“Well.. yeah, you wouldn’t push a broken car all the way down here would you? I can drive you there! Just tell me where to go!” Before Gundham could object or complain he started off toward his truck, grinning cheekily as the breeder stammered a quiet confirmation and stumbling after him, Aiko in tow.

The moment they got in the truck, Kazuichi reached into the back to toss a separate bag to Aiko, smiling as she squealed in glee. Gundham looked at him curiously, turning to watch Aiko excitedly pull out the candies she had put back onto the shelf. He gave Kazuichi a betrayed glare.

“Y-You fiend! Do you know of the mistake you have just made?!”

“No..” Kazuichi smiled cheekily. That was the first time since he’d reunited with the guy that his old personality had peaked through. He wondered why he had gotten so introverted. “Guess I’ll find out..?”

Gundham groaned, leaning forward to press his head against the dashboard. “Just- get us to my damn car..”

“Can do!” He laughed, starting the truck and pulling out of the lot. Gundham gave him directions, though as they drew closer to their destination the noise lulled, leaving them in a comfortable silence with only the engine’s rumbling to fill it. He hummed a tune, tapping on the wheel with one hand as he sipped on his soda, alleviating some of the motion sickness he could feel rising in his stomach and chest.

It wasn’t much of a drive, and soon enough they came up on a car parked on the side of the road. He pulled over, not turning off the car so he could keep the headlights on, and turned to get out. When he got out front, he realized Gundham hadn’t gotten out as well, and looked through the windshield to see what happened.

He cooed as he realized Gundham had fallen asleep, his head leaning against the window and face more peaceful than he believed he’d ever seen. He flushed, smiling lightly as he decided to just let the guy sleep and instead work on the car.

***

Kazuichi yawned, stretching as he finally turned off the truck, turning to the sleeping breeder and carefully shaking him, attempting to rouse the man up. Gundham mumbled, groggily opening his eyes and staring at the unfamiliar house in front of him.

“Eh..? Where..” He croaked, voice low and husky in his sleepy state. Kazuichi blushed, clearing his throat.

“Hey man. We’re at my place.”

“..Why..?” Gundham questioned, squinting at him.

“Well, I fixed your car for what’s wrong - You just needed an oil change - but it might need more fixing, and it was gettin’ late so I decided I should just bring you home.. Oh, b-but if you want me to take you guys to your house-”

“..No..” Gundham yawned, rubbing his eyelids. “I don’t have a house. This is fine..”

“..Huh?”

“Mm..” Gundham’s head lolled to the side, only to snap back upright, making Kazuichi think he was either sleeping really well or was just extremely exhausted. Which, Kazuichi supposed, it would be the latter, considering he was a single dad who apparently didn’t have a house. “Can we go inside..?”

“Huh.. oh, yeah! Totally dude!” He hopped out, going to unlock the door as Gundham gathered a sleeping Aiko from the backseat, leaving her treats behind. He followed the mechanic inside, said pinkette leading him to the guest room, where he tucked his daughter in, giving the girl a sleepy forehead kiss before stumbling out of the room. He left the door cracked, then told Kazuichi he could take the couch.

“No way! You take my bed, I’ll-”

“No.. I’m fine with the couch..” Gundham yawned again, giving him a half-hearted glare from under his eyelids. 

“C’mon man, you’ve been sleeping in a car for the last few months, right? You deserve some luxury..!”

“Mmm..” Gundham scrunched his nose, shaking his head lightly, opening his mouth to object, but Kazuichi once again kept him from doing so. He grabbed the breeder’s hand, tugging him towards his own room and shoving him in.

“K-Kazuichi-!”

“Nuh-uh, if you refuse to listen then I’ll just force you to!”

Gundham stared at him, mouth agape, before sighing and looking away. He awkwardly unraveled his scarf from his neck, carefully folding it before turning to him.

“Ah, uhm..” He refused to look Kaz in the eyes. “Th-Then, would you mind..?”

“Mm?” 

“Uh.. Would you..” He hesitated a bit more before finally getting to the point, though the way he spoke changed, as if to give himself more confidence. “If you will not allow me to use the couch, a-and vice versa, can we.. compromise?”

Kazuichi blanked, mouthing the word ‘compromise before finally realizing what he meant. “O-Oh! You mean like, uh, sleep together?”

Gundham nodded, his face dusting a light pink, the color barely visible in the minimal light. Kazuichi’s heart fluttered, and he nodded quickly. 

Gundham, the guy who was always so shy with physical touch. Gundham, who he hasn’t seen in maybe 10 years. Gundham, who had a  _ kid. _

_ Gundham _ , who was so pretty and had an amazing voice and was giving him such a shy look, had just asked him to sleep in the same bed.

He internally screamed, swearing to actually scream to Hajime about this.

They both got ready for bed, and Kazuichi slid onto the soft mattress first, instantly relaxing into the familiar material. Gundham laid down next, rolling onto his side and coming face to face with Kazuichi. The mechanic swore steam was coming from his ears, with how hot his face felt. 

Their noses were practically  _ touching _ , holy shit.

He was the first to glance away, mumbling a good night. He was  _ not _ expecting Gundham to lean forward, and mentally prepared himself for a kiss on lips, but Gundham tilted his head up at the last second and pecked him on the forehead, just as he had done with Aiko.

A goodnight kiss, Gundham quickly explained, his face noticeably darkening despite the dark. 

Kazuichi’s heart  _ soared. _

He glanced up, noticing Gundham fidgeting at the pinkette’s silence, and smiled. He quickly leaned forward, instead pecking the man on the lips. A goodnight kiss, he explained as well, swiftly turning to face the other direction.

Yeah, this was definitely the start of a new relationship.

He'd have to thank Aiko later.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yknow that moment when ur kid reunites u with ur soon to b lover


End file.
